The Power Cut
by Malicious Magenta
Summary: A power cut at the castle, drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I wrote in math class about a power cut in the castle, everyone is a bit out of character but its fun, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Xx Tessa xX

One moment Columbia was running down the landed to Riff, Magenta and Frank and the next moment the lights went out. She collided with them and they all fell to the floor. There was a moments silence before Riff uttered,

"Whose foot is this?"

"MINE" said Columbia pulling her foot away and kicking Riff in the process.

"OWW, that hurt" said Riff

"Well you shouldn't have been near my foot in the first place!" replied Columbia, now very annoyed.

"Ladies, please" hissed Magenta, Riff gave Magenta a glare she wouldn't be able to see.

"Riff, is this your head?" asked Frank.

"Um, dunno, tap it" replied Riff. Frank tapped and Magenta jumped so suddenly Columbia screamed.

"Who touched my arse?" said Magenta quickly.

"Me" said Frank "Sorry"

"You thought my sister's bum was my head?" said Riff "My head isn't _that_ big"

"You bastard" seethed Magenta through the darkness.

"Aren't power cuts so exciting" squeaked Columbia.

"Oh, terribly exciting" said Frank sarcastically.

"Oh my darling sister, my arm has gone numb" moaned Riff.

"Oh no, Riff, what have you done to it?"

"Your sitting on it!!!!!"

"Opps, sorry!" said Magenta and she moved.

A/N: I MIGHT carry on IF I get reviews if I DON'T get reviews I eat ALL the cookies!!!!!!!!!(and simon MIGHT get one).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Its been a while, but I decided to revisit this as I just realised how many nice reviews I'm getting!! Thank you!!!

Magenta shuffled away and sat on something soft, the 'something soft' let out a loud squeak much like a dog toy does when trodden on.

"EKK! I've had it, I'm going" said Columbia pulling herself out from underneath Magenta and walking down the stairs. This was followed by a long silence, which was followed by a shuffle and a bang.

"Riff, what are you doing" Magenta asked, looking around for her brother,

"Trying to find the stairs", a few short seconds later, there was several thumps and a loud bang. "Found the stairs" Magenta and Frank heard Riffs voice from the bottom of the staircase.

"Congratulations" said Magenta sarcastically.

"Let's go, Frizzy" Frank said pulling Magenta to her feet,

"Yeah, I hate you too" Magenta mumbled under her breath. "Now, where have those stairs got to" said Magenta,

"God" said Frank "You women, have absolutely no sense of directioo-" he replied before falling down the stairs himself,

"Frank, are you okay?" Magenta was starting to get her vision back and could just see the stairs,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I landed on your brother" Magenta tried to stop herself from laughing as she heard Riff let out a small moan, then she gracefully swung her leg over the banister and slid down,

"Come on boys" she said dismounting the banister and flouncing off, leaving Riff and Frank in a heap on the floor.

A/N: I think that's it now, but, never say never. Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!!! Just out of ideas…due to this being my most successful ff I decided to revisit it!! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Bonnie (Blood-Sucker-1428) because…because she is cool and deserves it, luv yhhooooo!!!. Anyways on with the story….

"Come on boys" she said dismounting the banister and flouncing off, leaving Riff and Frank in a heap on the floor.

Riff managed to untangle himself from Frank but as he stood up, he realised too late that his ankle was caught around Franks and he fell flat on his face,

"Ow! My nose!" Riff moaned in the carpet,

"Oh dear, what a pity…" Frank mumbled sarcastically as he trod on Riff on the way to the kitchen, "MAGENTAAAAAAA"

"I'M HEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE" yelled Magenta from right next to Frank, Frank leaped about four feet into the air and gave a very hi-pitched girlish scream which was followed by a bang and a squelch,

"Omg, ew, ew, ew, ew OMG!!!" from what light the moon gave Riff Raff and Magenta it appeared that Frank was doing some kind of dance around the kitchen, jumping around and wiggling his bum, Riff found it very hard not to laugh…"YOUR. STUPID DOGS HAVE. SHITTED. ON. MY. KITCHEN, FLOOR!!!!"

Realising that Price Frank 'n' Furter, future king of Transylvania had just sat in a large amount of dog poo, Magenta burst into uncontrollable laugher, she had to hold on to Riff for support.

"HAHAHA – HE FELL-HE FE-HE FELL IN DOG CRAP!!!!! HAHAHAAAAAA"

"Yes, Ha-dy ha!" Frank spat at Magenta who was now having trouble breathing "I'm going to change!" and Frank stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Magenta was still laughing no-end

"HAHAHA! He got poo all over his butt!!!!" Riff took hold of his sister and sat her up on the unit,

"Magenta! Brrrreaaaaathhhh…in…and out…in…and out" Riff started to demonstrate which only made Magenta laugh harder, because he looked so silly.

"Stuff this" Riff said and walked off to go to bed. Magenta laid down on the unit and laughed herself to sleep.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it was short and not very good but I just wanted to make you happy by giving you another chapter. Luv you all! Review please!!!


End file.
